The Bet
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson bets that Draco Malfoy won't manage to get into Harry Potter's pants and give her the story of her lifetime. One shouldn't bet with Draco Malfoy.
1. The Bet

This is the first round of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 3. I, as Chaser 1, had to write about the favourite character or pairing of Chaser 2, which is the pairing Drarry.

_Prompts:_

3\. (word) change

5\. (quote) 'Wealth is the ability to fully experience life.' - Henry David Thoreau

8\. (setting) a restaurant

Enjoy reading :D GO PUDDLES!

* * *

**The Bet**

"I bet that you won't accomplish getting Harry Potter into your bed and my story onto front page!" Pansy Parkinson smirked at Draco Malfoy, who had his raised cup of tea near his mouth.

"Excuse me?" His delicate blond eyebrows rose higher than ever.

Pansy took a sip of her Earl Grey. "I need a story for my chief editor and I need it to be _big_! You know how all these rumours go about that Potter's a poof?"

Draco scoffed and put his tea cup onto its saucer. "Of course, I know. You were the one to spread the rumours."

"Yeah, I know, I know, but I need something _real_ for my next article. People get bored with all this speculations and my editor is breathing down my neck, so I need your help to…"

"I get it." He leaned back and eyed the young woman in front of him, his fellow ex-Slytherin and best friend. A big grin spread over his face as he watched her nervous exterior. "I'm so in!"

*~*HPDM*~*

"I'm not so sure about this, Harry." Hermione frowned slightly as she watched her best friend scurry around his bedroom and gather various clothing items, a critical expression on his young face before shaking his head, throwing them away and running off again to get new ones.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. We're just going to go drink a butterbeer and maybe a firewhiskey in a pub. He asked me to meet with him to catch up and get over our past, not to shag him!"

The brown-haired witch winced slightly at the mental picture of Harry and… She shuddered. "But how can you be so sure that's what he's really planning, Harry? This is Malfoy we're talking about! Not Dean or Seamus!"

"He has changed. He seemed as if he really wanted us to get along, now that we're out of school and the war is over." He turned around, a beige pair of trousers in his hands and sighed. "I don't want to keep on with these stupid rivalries, 'Mione. I've had enough of them during the war. Just give him a chance. As will I."

"Do you really think he just wants to-"

"Hermione, don't you think we're past that stage when we kept trying to lure each other into traps?"

His best friend deflated in front of his eyes.

*~*HPDM*~*

"It was almost too easy," Draco laughed as he opened the house door to welcome Pansy inside. "It was like he seemed to be waiting for it to happen."

"Perfect!" Pansy rubbed her hands together; her eyes began to shine at the new prospect of a front page story. "How are you planning to go about this?"

"Well, I told him I wanted to catch up with him and chat about the good old times over a butterbeer-"

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

"But I've reserved a table at _The Mermaid_, so be there at seven tonight to get some shots." Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy squealed and threw her arms around his neck. _Why am I even doing this?_ He thought disgruntled, as he stirred Pansy into the next room to be tended to by his house elves and left the hallway himself. He had to get ready for his date.

*~*HPDM*~*

He knocked at the plain wooden door and waited. He was dressed in a pair of deep blue trousers and a white button-down shirt – made out of silk, of course. His jacket was slung over his arm as he stood in the hallway of the house Potter had his apartment in. He could have flooed here, but he hadn't wanted to risk any soot marks on his shirt. The door opened after a short while and he put on a cheerful smile.

"Malfoy! Come on in." Potter was dressed in a similar fashion and he had to admit he quite liked how his opposite looked. His shirt wasn't that good of a quality, but it didn't look cheap either. His trousers were beige instead of blue and he wore his all-time favourite sneakers. Draco knew that because those were the shoes Potter was wearing quite often when they would meet in the Ministry. "So, are we ready to go?" Potter grabbed his leather jacket and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I would say we are."

"Where are we heading to anyway? The Leaky Cauldron?" Potter tapped his wand against the door knob and they could hear a soft _click_ as it locked itself. Draco could only guess how many protection spells and runes activated themselves in that very moment.

"Actually, no. A friend recommended a location to me and I thought it fitted quite well," Draco smiled at the black-haired wizard in front of him and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Confused, Harry took a deep breath, took Malfoy's arm and was sucked into nothingness.

*~*HPDM*~*

Harry eyed the entrance to _The Mermaid_ sceptically. Hadn't Malfoy said they'd go to a pub to catch up? He hadn't told him anything about going to a restaurant like a… A blush threatened to creep up his neck. _Don't think of what this could look like! Malfoy likes women. He isn't like-_

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you soon," Harry was pulled out of his slightly panicked thoughts by Malfoy's oddly melodic voice and warm hand on the small of his back. A shiver ran up his spine – a _good _shiver. Harry gulped. "But first let's go and take a seat."

Once seated, Harry stared at his former rival oddly. He didn't understand what was going on. This felt more like a date than a nice meeting with a possible future _friend. _Well, he wasn't saying that he didn't like it – sitting at a couple's table with only Malfoy to look at, his white-blond hair almost glistening in the candle light that illuminated most of the tables and that beautiful smile directed his way – but he did wonder whether something was going extremely wrong. There were rumours about him liking men rather than women – he had had enough owls from devastated ladies to show him that people believed what the _Daily Prophet_ was telling them – but he had never acted on these speculations of the Wizarding part of the paparazzi world. And he had planned for it to stay that way for quite some time; at least until he had found _the one_.

Sitting at a table with Malfoy now, having burning candles between them, the silver crockery glistening beautifully, he had to ask himself whether Hermione had been right the whole time.

"I thought this would be more fitting." Harry's eyes jumped up and locked with Malfoy's pale grey ones. He had never noticed that they had a slight blue tint in them, giving them the look of ice crystals. "When I asked you out yesterday morning, I wasn't just asking for forgiveness or whatever people like me should ask for. I know this might seem strange and weird, considering how I have behaved in the past and you have no reason whatsoever to actually believe me now, but I…"

His pink lips stopped moving and the corners of his mouth twisted into a slight frown as he turned his head away from Harry. The black-haired wizards had to blink multiple times to get his brain to start working again. He hadn't noticed it froze around the time Malfoy had told him he wanted more than forgiveness.

Confused and somewhat dizzy, he turned to look at what Malfoy found so interesting that it was worth stopping his explanation and talk with him. He blinked as a bright light blinded him for a second. "What the-"

Draco smirked softly as Potter was busy rubbing his eyes. _Perfect timing, Pansy and you're welcome. _"I guess we should continue this somewhat more private," Draco stood, took the still dumbly blinking and slightly gaping Potter's hand and, with a last rude gesture towards the reporters just outside the nearest window, disapparated.

*~*HPDM*~*

"I am so sorry! I didn't think they would find us," Malfoy closed the door behind him with a slight huff and turned around. A frown was darkening his beautiful face. Harry blinked and tried not to let his thoughts show on his face. Hermione had told him one time too many that whatever he was thinking was on display for literally everyone that knew him well enough and he wasn't that sure yet whether Malfoy was one of 'everyone'.

He smiled shakily and waved him off. "It's okay, I'm used to-"

Malfoy had taken a step forward and had started to peal his coat off his shoulders, his warm, big hands lingering a little longer than they normally would, would this be a _normal_ catch up between old friends. _But what is normal when I'm concerned?_ Harry asked himself, eyeing the blond wizard with a mixture of sceptical criticism and nervous exhilaration.

"Still, I am so very sorry that you had to experience that. I had thought that I had offered the restaurant enough gold to handle this sort of thing, to keep it from happening, but apparently…"

"You paid for bodyguards?" Harry gaped at the wizard in front of him who looked like it was the most ordinary thing to do when dealing with _The Chosen One_. The blond male stopped on his walk towards what Harry could only guess was the – or a – parlour or fireplace room to look over his shoulder, his perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Well, of course!" Malfoy huffed and jokily glared at Harry, causing his stomach to do a weird somersault within his body, leaving the smaller wizard dizzy and befuddled. "Wealth is the ability to fully experience life. Why wouldn't I use it to make this date as enjoyable as possible for both you and me?"

"D-Date?"

Malfoy blinked and Harry could see a subtle tint of pink colouring his pale cheeks. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?" Without any further ado, he turned around and hurried through the hallway towards a slightly ajar door, his head held high and his muscles tense. Harry swallowed down the tingling feeling that threatened to wander into regions he honestly didn't want to think about right now – or didn't want to do his thinking for him, as that would be more fitting.

He exhaled shakily and let his eyes travel over the interior of the _hallway_ he was standing in at the moment – or more likely the _hall_. The walls were made of a really dark wood he had no idea whatsoever what it was called, the floor was out of a softer toned wood and the furniture looked both old and extremely expensive. As he eyed a nearby table he wasn't so sure that it would stay intact if he was to put a wand onto its surface, but he didn't want to try his luck.

Just a mere twenty metres away from Harry, Draco stood in the biggest parlour of his mansion, pacing back and forth nervously, trying to get his confused and illogical thoughts back into order and _function_. He didn't know what he was doing or _why_ he was doing what he was doing. His original plan had merely been getting Potter to go out with him and thus give Pansy something she could work with for her article. And now he was acting like a total Hufflepuff, blushing and all, and was actually _nervous_? Why? He just wanted to get something to eat and then head home, drink a nice glass of firewhiskey or something even stronger to burn away the memories of being all lovey-dovey with Potter and go to bed, preferably blacking out immediately and without a massive hangover the other day.

_Having some firewhiskey and going to bed isn't a problem_, whispered a seductive voice in his ear, luring his darkest dreams out of the deepest corner of his heart. _And if you don't black out, you'll need some entertainment_. Draco gulped as he felt a promising twitch in his trousers. He exhaled shakily. "I'm never going to survive this," he whimpered and hurried over to the wine cabinet to select one of the finest wines he had to offer. "Never."

"Are you okay?"

Draco jumped and nearly dropped the bottle of expensive wine. "Y-Yes. Yes, of course, I'm okay. Please, take a seat." He pointed towards the loveseat that stood in front of the fireplace. With a flick of his wand a fire erupted in the hearth.

"You owe me an explanation," Potter said. His green eyes were opened wide and glistened behind these stupidly adorable glasses as he watched Draco open the bottle of light blue wine and pour the exquisite liquid into two delicate looking glasses, offering one to Harry, who took a cautious sip.

"Indeed, I do." He cleared his throat nervously and hesitantly sat down next to his object of desire that looked a little bit afraid as if he didn't know what to expect. If Draco was honest with himself, he didn't know that either. He hadn't even known he fancied _Potter_ of all people. At the moment he still hoped this unexpected turn of… _feelings_ was only of physical nature. Because he had to admit… Potter was fit!

As Malfoy sat down, his finger brushed against Harry's thigh, causing him to tense and supress a shiver. "I want to be honest with you, Potter," he put the wine glass onto the brightly polished surface of the coffee table and put his now free arm over the back rest of the little sofa they were sitting on. Harry could feel his body heat seep through their layers of clothing and into his skin, heating his body… too much. He squirmed slightly as his trousers started to get uncomfortably tight.

"I've had little constants in my life and one of them was you. I have had a lot of time to think after the war and I-" Malfoy's pink lips were moving, but Harry couldn't hear a word. Every once in a while the blond wizard's tongue tip would move to wet these soft-looking lips, leaving behind a trail of glistening beauty. Harry swallowed and bit his lower lip. What would they feel like if he would just… move… now…

A warm hand sneaked onto his shoulder, pulling Harry out of his out-of-control thoughts. He shook his head to get rid of the confusion and lust that's been making it almost impossible for him to think straight. "Malfoy?" He said in a soft voice, trying to ignore the heat that was seeping into his nether region, originating from the warm hands on his shoulder and thigh. When Malfoy had decided on putting his hand on his thigh though was completely missed by the blushing Harry, who found it quite difficult to organize his thoughts with those silver eyes staring right back at him. "What is this all about?" His voice sounded weaker than he had anticipated. Malfoy smiled softly. Harry gulped. "I mean, how come that you show interest all of the sudden? We haven't been in contact for the last three or four years now, so why…?" He froze as a thin, delicate finger was gently put onto his lips, shutting him up quite successfully.

"I don't think of this as a fling, Harry," his voice was seductive as he leaned forward and started to nibble at his neck, succeeding in sending pleasant shivers down Harry's spine. "I've thought about this for a while now and I just cannot wait any longer. I have changed, Harry. Please, believe me, I have. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, so if you're not ready or don't feel the same-"

He was shut up as Harry's lips met his.

*~*HPDM*~*

"_Pansy!_ What the hell are you doing here? _Get out_!" Draco hissed as his best friend peaked into the room, a big grin on her face. Hurriedly, he grabbed the white satin blanket off the bed, wrapped it around himself and rushed over to the door in order to push the nosy woman out of the manor before Harry saw her.

"Relax, I just wanted to see how it was going," she snickered and eyed the hastily thrown-over blanket that Draco was clutching onto like a lifeline. "So, your elf was right then. You _do_ have a guest." She wiggled with her eyebrows, her grin widened even more.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Draco tried to push the stubborn Pansy out of the bedroom. "Just leave, damn it! Leave before Harry-"

"Oh, it's _Harry_ now, is it?"

"Just get the freaking hell out of here, Pansy! I mean it!"

"But I want to greet your guest before leaving. It would be quite impolite otherwise, don't you think?"

Before Draco could do more than growl threateningly, the bathroom door opened and a thick cloud of steam, flowed by a half-naked Harry Potter came out, the latter freezing at the sight in front of him. "What's going on here, Draco?" Pansy giggled and fumbled inconspicuously with her camera. "What's _she_ doing here?" His dark eyebrows drew together as he watched Draco fidgeting and Parkinson nearly bouncing up and down with… His eyes zoned in on the camera.

A sharp pain shot through his chest. No, that couldn't be… Draco had said that he meant something to him… That _this_ meant something.

His narrowed eyes searched Draco's silver ones, demanding, pleading for an explanation, but Draco could only open his mouth, unable to give him what he so much longed for. He needed to explain that this wasn't what it looked like, that this wasn't what Harry was thinking, but it _was_, although he didn't feel like it anymore.

Harry swallowed down a wave of sadness, betrayal and pain as he hurried to pick up his clothes and turned to leave the room, leaving a broken Draco behind.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed :D

I know the ending isn't the happy ending everyone is used to from my stories, but I can reassure you that I will upload a second chapter of this once the first round is closed. The word count is at its allowed maximum, so I had to put a sad ending to this :( But I promise, there'll be a second chapter once the round is over (in about one to two weeks).

Please leave a review! I love reading and answering them :)

Until then...

See ya!

**Word count: 2999**


	2. Making The Front Page

Judge that is judging this story: Please ignore this chapter :D The first chapter was my entry to the first round of QL.

Everyone else: Enjoy reading :D

* * *

**Making The Front Page**

_Harry swallowed down a wave of sadness, betrayal and pain as he hurried to pick up his clothes and turned to leave the room, leaving a broken Draco behind._

*~*HPDM*~*

Angrily wiping away the tears that streamed down his face, he ran to the door, pushed a giggling Pansy Parkinson out of the way and hurried out of the room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. _No_, his inner nasty voice purred in his ear, _this is Malfoy we're talking about. You should have seen it coming._ A sob escaped him and he fastened his pace.

"_Harry!_"

Draco cursed, grabbed the blanket tighter and made to run out of the room and after the dark-haired man that was rushing out of the house at this very moment and maybe even out of his life if _that damn Pansy didn't move out of the fucking way already!_

"Move!" He hissed angrily at the smirking witch in front of him.

"Why should I?" The smirk widened as she saw Draco getting redder with the minute. "This is quite amusing to watch. Have you seen Potter's face?" She laughed. "He's such a poof, oh Merlin! It was hilarious!"

"Get out of the fucking way!" Draco's eyes ran over the interior of the room behind her. It was empty. "I need to-"

"You need to what? Calm down, Draco! We've got what we wanted. You won the bet and I got my front page story. Everything's brilliant and I'll be the editor's favourite for bringing him the story of his lifetime! I can see it printed already. The words above the picture of the half-naked darling of the wizarding world, 'Harry Poof, it's all a farce!'" Her laugh was high and way too loud and Draco pushed past her and dragged the blanket with him out of the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

But Draco ignored his former best friend as he ran across the parlour into the huge hallway. He was panting. Jerking his head left and right, Harry was nowhere to be found. A bad feeling settled itself into the pit of his stomach. He hadn't wanted this to happen! Any of it! He hadn't wanted to ruin what could have been, no, what _had__ been an amazing night_ been an amazing night!

He cursed as his eyes fell on the slightly open front door, letting rays of sunshine stream into the hallway. Wrapping his silk blanket tighter around his waist, he started running out of the heavy front door, onto the gravel path outside the manor. Birds were chirping left and right, the sun was shining, the flowers were bright and colourful, but everything Draco could see was the lone figure at the end of the path, loaded with clothes, that was coming to a hold just outside the Anti-Apparation wards.

"_No_," Draco whispered and started running. Forgotten was his blanket that lay on top of the stairs leading to the manor, forgotten was the witch that was standing in the hallway, watching a very naked Draco Malfoy run away from his house, because all he could see was the dark-haired wizard who stopped, turned around and, with a spin, disappeared into thin air.

*~*HPDM*~*

A sob escaped him as he threw his clothes onto his bed, just as his knees gave way underneath him. He sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

He should have known! He should have known that Malfoy didn't want anything from him except gossip material! And he had given it to him willingly, acting like a love-struck teenager, giddy to stay the night at a lover's house! A shudder ran through his body as he picked himself up, swaying slightly. He felt disgusting! He had actually believed him when he had said that he had changed! He had actually believed him when he had said he wanted to try it!

Harry pushed down his trousers and walked into the bathroom, clad in nothing but boxers. He had to take a shower. He felt dirty.

The steam fogged up every mirroring surface in the room, creeping into his lungs. The hot water splashed down on him as he stood in the shower, enjoying the feeling of the warmth seeping into him, into his skin, trying to cleanse it. How could he be so stupid? He shook his head and rested a hand on the wall, leaning against it, suddenly exhausted. The salty tears mixed with the hot water, running down his face and body until he couldn't cry anymore.

He should be used to it by now, he told himself and sank to the ground, trying to enjoy the hot rain. He was used to everyone wanting to know what was going on in his private life, his _love life_. The papers were dying to get an exclusive interview with _The Conquerer_ or whatever the hell they were calling him nowadays. They had even tried to drug or hex him in order to get the most honest interview in the history of love life interviews, but thankfully Hermione had been there to keep him from any harm.

"Oh, God! _Hermione!"_ He groaned as the smart witch came into his mind. She had told him! She had warned him! She had been sceptical when Harry had told her about his meeting with Malfoy! She had told him that she thought it was a trap! And he had not listened to her. He should know by now that she was usually right! He _did know_ she was usually right, but he had decided, against his better judgement, to not listen to her _again_. Just like the time with Sirius. Hadn't he learned out of his mistakes? Hadn't he learned by now that he should at least listen to Hermione out of all people when she thinks there's something wrong?

He ran his hand over his wet face. There was no use beating himself up over it. It happened and by tomorrow, the whole wizarding world would know he was gay and easy to get. He sighed and stood up. He had to get on with his life and he had to get over this stupid trap, but most importantly, he had to get in touch with Hermione. She would know what to do!

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, which he used to run through his wet hair. Trickles of water ran down his neck and over his broad chest as he wrapped a dry towel around his waist and ran his fingers through his tangled hair, in hope of at least flattening it somewhat. He sighed. It looked even worse than before. Throwing the wet hair towel into the washbasin, he opened the door. A cloud of steam followed him outside and he froze.

There in the middle of his bedroom stood no other than Draco Malfoy himself, wearing what looked like a button-down shirt, inside out, a pair of chinos and no shoes or socks. His hair was dishevelled and his cheeks were slightly pink. He looked nervous as his eyes travelled over Harry's naked chest, down over the towel around his waist, to his bare feet. Harry blushed almost immediately; his heart started beating twice its normal speed. His hand jerked towards the towel, securing it in place.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deadly calm, but his head was spinning. How did he get in? Why did he come here? What else did he want?

"I came to apologize." Draco winced as he saw the dead look in Harry's bright green eyes. They glared at him as if they wished for him to drop dead this instant. "I didn't want it to escalate like that."

"You didn't want it to escalate like that?" Harry started laughing loudly. Draco stared at him with wide eyes. "Why? Didn't you plan for Parkinson to find us in the same room? In the morning? _With no clothes on?_" His voice was getting louder with each question. Draco took a step back.

"Didn't you want her to come in and take a picture of me after we've spent the night together? Didn't you want her to follow us for the whole evening and collect proof that I am very much not straight? That I am as gay as a man can be? Didn't you plan for that to happen?" He screamed and pointed his finger at Draco, who started to tremble slightly. "Don't tell me you didn't plan for everything to happen, because you did!" He huffed and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You know what? Hermione warned me. She told me that I should be cautious around you, that you weren't what or _who_ you seemed to be. Why would you suddenly decide that it'd be a great idea to catch up and get over our past, to start anew? To maybe be friends? I actually believed you, you know? I actually told my best friend that we were past that phase when we used to try everything in our power to lure each other into traps! Seems like I was wrong. Again." Harry turned around and started to pick up his clothes that were lying on the bed. "I actually thought you wanted to make a truce."

"I do! Believe me, I do!"

"Oh, yeah?" Harry laughed and whirled around. "You have a weird way of showing that!"

Draco stared at the very angry-looking Harry Potter in front of him. He was fuming. His handsome face was red, his beautiful eyes flashing and his adorable hair pointing in every direction. His fit body was still glistening with drops of water that ran out of his hair and caressed every perfect curve of the porcelain skin. Draco swallowed as he felt his blood flow in a direction he did not want it in at the moment. "Will you let me explain?" His voice was a mere whisper. He didn't trust himself to speak normally, as he feared his voice might crack with the pressure that was lying on his shoulders right now. He wanted Harry to see! He needed Harry to see and he couldn't fail!

A perfectly shaped black eyebrow rose and Draco took that as his sign to get going. So he took a deep breath and told him everything. He told him about Pansy's idea with the bet, him accepting it in order to prove not only her but himself that yes, he could manage to manipulate someone as powerful as Harry, but also that – his voice hitched slightly. He wanted to see whether all the things he had noticed in the past were mere imagination, normal things that everyone would notice or whether they had their origin in something more meaningful, something his family was sure to use as a reason to disinherit him. According to his family it was a shame for a pure-blood wizard to be attracted to… _men_. Being part of a pure-blood line and being male held high responsibilities. He had to carry on the line of his family name. He wouldn't be able to do so without a pure-blood woman by his side.

"Believe me, I've tried everything. I've talked to my parents about it – without telling them anything specific, of course. They don't know the reason why I asked. I guess they think I'm interested in carrying on the Malfoy name and want to do it perfectly. I've tried talking to Pansy, but you've seen how she's acting. She wouldn't understand. I've considered talking to Blaise as there have been rumours in Hogwarts that he might not be straight either, but I didn't want to risk either his or my reputation by asking, in case those rumours were just rumours indeed.

I have tried to compare men with women when I was in Diagon Alley and I've noticed more nice and good-looking features on men than I have noticed women having any. I was unsure. I was afraid and I was – I have to admit – disgusted." Draco's eyes lowered to the floor as he tried to find honest words. "I don't want to be different, you know? Well, no, that is wrong. I have not wanted to be different, but now I know that there's nothing wrong with _being _different. It might not even be that we're different. Maybe the straight people are different? At least that's what I'm trying to tell me."

He told him that the only possibility for him to find certainty and peace was this silly bet and Pansy gave him the best cover to experience a change in his life. "First I really thought it would be a fun feature to embarrass you. Getting knowledge about my… possible different orientation would only be a plus I told myself, but…" He sighed and ran a hand through his still untidy hair.

Harry felt tingling butterflies do somersaults in his stomach. Seeing the dishevelled Draco Malfoy standing in front of him not being his perfectly organized self, stuttering for words, missing his gel and shoes, he felt an odd warmth spread through his body. Draco Malfoy was a pure-blood wizard to whom it was very important to be collected, strong and self-assured and yet he wasn't anything but perfect in Harry's eyes. He swallowed and shook his head slightly as Draco shifted and glanced up to him, looking through his bangs that hang into his beautiful face.

"I didn't know that this was what I found out. To be honest, I didn't want to think about it being a possibility, but having spent last night with you…" A shy smile crept onto his face. His pink cheeks highlighted his bright grey eyes as he tried to, once again, find the right words. "I don't want to go back to how it used to be! I don't want to act as if nothing has changed because something _has_ changed. _I_ have changed." He blinked as his cheeks darkened.

Harry bit back a smile.

"So, I came to apologize to you about… everything. I'm sorry about how I acted, how Pansy acted, that Pansy was even _there_, that the bet existed, that you had to find out that way, that I've hurt you, that I've-" His rambling was stopped with two very soft lips pressing against his softly, melting against his. He gasped and Harry took this opportunity to run his tongue along Draco's teeth, teasing and testing. A shudder ran down Draco's spine and straight to his groin. He moaned softly as Harry's hand touched his cheek gently, letting his tongue explore the insides of Draco's wonderful tasting mouth.

Gasping for air, they soon had to draw back. Draco's eyes were still closed and his lips slightly parted as Harry watched his lover tenderly, ran his fingers along his hair line, over his temple and cheek, along his jaw and stopped at his slightly swollen pink lips. The blond wizard opened his eyes and looked into bright green ones that were watching him intensely. He blushed.

"What?" He whispered softly and blinked up at Harry, running a hand through his still wet hair and enjoying the way the black-haired man sighed contently.

"Thank you for telling me," he murmured.

Draco felt his heart swell. Harry forgave him! Harry actually forgave him! A grin spread over his face, lightening up the whole room. Harry opened his eyes and pressed a small kiss onto the tip of Draco's nose.

"But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you anytime soon for Parkinson's front page story!"

* * *

*sighs happily*

I hope you liked it :D Please leave a comment! I love reading and answering them.

See ya!


End file.
